Manzanas
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: pequeño shot Camilo UA...lo que pueden provocar unas manzanas


_**Manzanas**_

_**By U.R.S.R**_

_**M&C**_

El Pupilo de Acuario bajaba las escaleras del coliseo con aquella elegancia que tanto le caraterizaba.

Llevaba ropa de entrenamiento ya que era hora del entrenamiento general, en cuanto llego no pudo evitar por que quizo desviar su vista hacia donde Milo el pupilo de Escorpio platicaba alegremente con Aioria.

Algo se removio en su estomago molestandole lo suficiente para que apartase su vista de aquella escena; se sorprendio cuando comenzo a sentir aquella molesta sensación a la que aun no le encontraba nombre pero que sabia bien no debia sentir, en primera por que a el el futuro caballero de acuario le estaba prohibido sentir cualquier cosa, y en segundo por que finalmente el era el causante de ello.

Si Milo le ignoraba no era mas que culpa suya, y eso lo sabia desde que llego Milo habia intentado ser su amigo pero como su maestro le habia dicho que no debia establecer ningun lazo con ninguno de sus compañeros fuera del compañerismo el se empeño en despreciarle.

La gota que derramo el vaso se suscito cuando el bicho llego alegremente a su templo buscandole para compartir con el unas ricas manzanas, pero para mala fortuna ese dia Camus estaba de mal humor asi que colmado de la insistencia del bicho congelo las manzanas para después lanzarlas al suelo donde se hicieron pedacitos, jamas podra olvida el rostro que en aquel momento tenia Milo, inmediatamente se arrepentio pero el daño estaba hecho Milo le grito algo de que le habia costado mucho bajarlas de un arbol y no se que cosas al final le dijo que lo dejaria en paz y no lo molestaria mas.

Camus creyo que al otro lo tendria ahí tan insistente como siempre, pero se equivoco y desde entonces Milo no solo no le hablaba si no que le ignoraba olímpicamente como si no existiese.

El problema ahora radicaba en que sentia terriblemente mal, y se enfurecia cada vez que le veia sonreir con alguien mas, con todos menos con el, aquellas sonrisas de antaño se habian acabado.

Ese dia el entrenamiento transcurrio normal pero Camus sabia que debia hacer algo, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquella situación ademas después de todo puede que tener un amigo no fuese algo malo.

Decidido se dirigio al bosque donde sabia encontraria los diferentes arboles frutales, camino hasta que encontro el que buscaba aquel manzano del que estaba seguro Milo habia cortado aquellas manzanas.

Estaba alto, muy alto aun asi subio aquel arbol tenia que hacerlo con cierta precaución si no queria accidentarse y que su maestro lo castigase por "estar jugando", una vez arriba corto 4 manzanas.

El descenso fue difícil ya que acomodarse los frutos para que estos no cayera y bajar tratando de no caerse fue algo difícil, dos raspones después lo logro.

Durante toda la tarde Camus le busco pero no lo encontro se la paso de templo en templo es como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto muy popular, ¡que demonios sucedia!, hasta Saga quien casi nunca estaba y quien siempre se mantenia alejados de todos le habia llamado a su templo, el sabia que Milo tenia una cordial amistad con el caballero de geminis con quien solia entrenar.

Decidio esperarlo en las cercanias del templo del escorpion donde sabia nadie lo veria, excepto claro Milo.

No supo en que momento el sueño lo vencio hasta que sintio como alguien le sacudia intentando despertarlo.

-Camus, despierta-…acuario se sentia receloso a despertar sin embargo finalmente lo hizo para toparse de frente con las turquesas de Milo que le miraban curioso.

-lo siento se que te molesta que te hable, pero te quedaste dormido en el jardin de Escorpio y pense que debia despertarte-…Camus miro dudosa a uno y otro lado, ¿en que momento habia llegado ahí?

Milo seguia de pie mirando extrañado al galo de quien no explicaba su presencia en aquel lugar, el pelirrojo le miro por unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable para el bicho, quien se sintio algo intimidado ante la intensa mirada de acuario.

-eh bueno en vista que has despertado me voy-

Camus intento levantarse y al hacerlo una de sus manos toco uno de los frutos que habia dejado aun lado…-Milo espera-

El bicho se volvio hacia el, al tiempo en que veia como el galo se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba unas manzanas en sus manos, eran 4, no hablo ya que aquellos frutos le trajeron un recuerdo no muy grato.

-Milo yo…-…para Camus expresar algo era difícil, ya no digamos cuando ese algo implicaba de alguna forma su sentir, apretando el fruto fuertemente contra sus manos decidio proseguir…-se que no me he portado bien contigo y…yo se que solo querias ser mi amigo yo te trataba mal por que no sabia que tener un amigo no estaba mal, toma-…dijo extendiéndole las manzanas…-esto es por lo de aquella ocasión-…al terminar Camus tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, sus mejillas ardian de una forma que nunca antes habia experimentado, y su corazon latia a una velocidad increible, era curioso pero habia notado que eso siempre le sucedia cuando estaba con el aprendiz de Escorpio.

Milo le miro algo desconfiado pensando que tal vez era una broma o algo asi, Camus siempre fue cruel con el y temia que esto solo fuera un engaño para lastimarlo, pero al ver la mirada zafiro que acuario le dirgia supo de algun modo que Camus era sincero.

Asi que sonriendo se acerco a el, y acepto los frutos después le regalo una sonrisa y acorodo compartir sus manzanas con el, Camus le regreso la sonrisa o al menos intento el no sabia como sonreír, Milo se burlo pero prometio que le enseñaria.

Conversaron un poco mientras terminaban sus manzanas, Camus comprobo que se habia equivocado Escorpio no era un tonto como pensaba y resultaba ser una agradable compañía aun a pesar de los caracteres tan diferentes.

Camus se fue a su templo por que era tarde y su maestro le reprenderia pero prometio que al otro dia acompañaria al bicho a una cueva que este habia descubierto, Milo le vio partir y se pregunto que perfume usaba acuario no lo sabia pero olia bien, era una de las cosas que mas le agradaban de acuario su olor.

No sabia que habia pasado pero se sentía feliz de que al fin Camus fuese su amigo no lo podia creer, bien le dijo a Aioria que ese dia sucederia algo extraordinario y es que siempre sucede algo en su cumpleaños.

Ese dia Milo cumplia un año mas de vida, no se lo habia mencionado a Camus pero ya tendria oportunidad; y pensar que a Aioria lo torturo por una semana pegando letreros por todas partes señalando que se acercaba su cumpleaños, y que decir con su maestro a quien torturo con sus canciones las cuales por cierto en su mayoria anunciaban su cumpleaños.

En realidad fue bastante chocante con todos, de algun modo sentia que Camus le habia regalado algo mas importante pero un no sabia que, ya tendria tiempo de descubrirlo asi que se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación el dia habia sido agotador.

Lo que Milo y Camus no sabian es que ese dia se habia formado entre ellos un lazo invisible que los ataria de por vida, un lazo que venian arrastrando desde vidas pasadas.

La amistad que ese dia comenzo tiempo después evolucionaria conviertiendose en algo aun mas fuerte, por lo cual pasarian pruebas pero esa, es otra historia una que se comenzo a escribir por unas manzanas.

_FIN…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que les guste fue algo pequeñito, pequeñito pero que tenia ganas de escribir bien me ire a recluir para que la inspiración regrese y pueda comenzar a actualizar…bsos.

Umi la bicha…


End file.
